The present invention, Flexible Top, is summer wear for girls and women. This top is made of stainless steel, fabric and elastic. The flexible top makes no connection across the front, thus revealing the sexy area between the breast. This top connects behind the neck and back only.
Top connecting across the front are common. Women want to be and look differently from other women. Because a woman's body is shaped differently, nothing speaks uniqueness clearly then exposing the area between the breast. Flexible top not only emphasizes uniqueness, but is comfortable, simple to put on, and sexy.